A Draconquus's Story 2
by arielcchocolategirl
Summary: Discord and Seraphine are happily married. When Seraphine happens to be pregnant, Discord gets excited! But what happens when Seraphine passes away days after the baby is born?
1. Chapter 1: Seraphine's Surprise

**A Draconquus Story**

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

Discord lied on his stomach while listening to one of the guard's conversation. It was a little boring. One of them was talking about how he was excited that he'll be able to see his family again at the gala while the other guard listened quietly. Discord smirked. _Who needs family?_

"Good evening!" A female voice said outside Discord's dungeon. Discord knew who the voice belonged to. Princess Luna. Discord smirked. _Well this should be just fun! Just the princess trying to get me to tell her where the elements are! _

"Open the gates." Princess Luna ordered.

"B-but your highness, Discord is dangerous! Who knows what he'll do to you!" One of the guards cried. "Don't worry," Princess Luna assured, "I can handle it." The guards looked at each other and then at the princess. "Yes your highness." They said as they opened the dungeon door. Princess Luna stepped in the chamber and looked everywhere for Discord only to find him gone.

"Discord! Show yourself!" She yelled. She heard him laughing.

"And what if I don't want to Princess?" Discord snickered. Luna closed her eyes and concentrated where Discord's voice was. This only made Discord laugh more. Suddenly Luna's horn started glowing. Then it started to make fireworks which were heading towards Discord! Discord's eyes widened. _Oh no._

Luna opened her eyes and found Discord playing with her fireworks.

"Oh Luna. I think you could do better than that! I mean really, fireworks?" Discord laughed.

Princess Luna sighed, "Discord, I'm going to ask you the same question from the night before. Where are the Elements of Harmony?" Discord turned to face her,"Luna, I keep telling you that I didn't do anything with the elements! I'm serious!" Luna frowned. She had heard this excuse before. She had to find out where Discord had hid the elements. _But if he didn't hide them, then who did?_

"Discord! Tell me the truth! What did you do with the elements! My sister, Celestia, and the Mane 6 are practically searching everywhere for them!" She yelled. Discord turned to face her,

"I keep telling you I didn't do a thing with them! Remember, I changed for the best!" Discord cried, "Clearly you don't believe me!"

"I DON'T! I DIDN'T BELIEVE THE FACT THAT YOU WERE REFORMED BY FLUTTERSHY! YOU MAY HAVE FOOLED EVERYONE ELSE, BUT YOU DIDN'T FOOL ME!" Luna yelled into his face. She left his chamber in huff. Discord sighed, "I really have to get out of here..." He suddenly had an idea!"That's it!" He thought to himself, " I could just use my powers to free myself and get the hay out of here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna was walking back in forth thinking about what Discord said in her room. _What if he hadn't done it? What if he was telling the truth about the elements? Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him._ Suddenly, she heard the guards running around yelling, "HE'S GONE! GET THE PRINCESS!" Luna quickly stepped outside her room only to find a guard sweating with fear.

"What happened?" She asked him. The guard shook his head and replied, "Your highness, Discord escaped!"

"Search the whole kingdom! We can't rest until we find him!" Princess Luna ordered.

"Y-yes your highness." The guards stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Time

**Chapter 2: It's Time  
**

It's been nine months since Sera's been pregnant. During those nine months, Zecora checked on Sera a lot. When it was the fifth month, Zecora checked on Sera and said their child was gonna be a girl. Discord and Sera were super happy, especially Sera. Meanwhile, Discord had been making a surprise for his little girl and Sera.

"Okay Sera..." Discord began.

"Where are you taking me Discord? And when can I open my eyes?" Sera kept asking.

"Just follow the sound of my soothing voice Sera." Discord said,"Aaaaannnndddd open your eyes!" Sera did what she was told and opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she found herself and her husband in a pale pink room with little teddy bears, books, a crib, and little toys.

"Did you did this Discord?" Sera gasped.

"Sure did! It kinda took awhile, because it was kinda hard to get the stuff from the 'Fillies R Us' store since I'm the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, but Fluttershy  
helped get them for me." Discord explained. Seraphine smiled and hugged Discord and kissed him on cheek.

"Thank you Discord." Seraphine said while smiling. Discord hugged her back.

"Your welcome." He said sweetly.

* * *

Couple months later...

Discord waited outside his cave biting his claws. Seraphine was in labor. It all started in the morning...

* * *

_"Discord!"_

_"A couple more minutes..."_

_"Discord, I think the baby is coming!" When he heard this, he jerked wide awake. He saw Seraphine clutching her belly and was in pain. He started panicking._

_"Okay, um, just don't worry! I-I'll go get Zecora. I'll be right back!" Discord disappeared for a second and then appeared with Zecora. She looked like she had just woken up._

_"Seraphine's in pain!" Discord said. Zecora's eyes widened and rushed right over to Seraphine's side. She started telling Seraphine to try to relax. He started biting his claws out of nervously. He started to worry. What if something happened to her? He couldn't take it anymore. He went outside to calm himself down._

* * *

Zecora tapped on his shoulder. Discord stopped biting his claws and looked at her.

"SO IS SHE STILL ALIVE OR WHAT!?" Discord asked her. Before Zecora could speak, Discord ran inside the cave. Once inside, he saw Seraphine smiling down a little ball of fur in her arms. Discord came a little closer to her and saw his little one. Right away Discord stopped worrying. He lied down beside Seraphine. Seraphine nuzzled his cheek. He nuzzled her back. All of a sudden, their little one sneezed. Seraphine nuzzled her little baby. She looked so much like Discord! She had her father's physical features.

"Eris looks a lot like me!" Discord smiled.

"Let's just hope she doesn't act like you." Seraphine giggled. Discord stuck his tongue out at her. Little Eris started opening her little eyes. They were blue just like Seraphine's. Zecora stepped toward them and was about to speak.

"Yeah I know. I'll send you back to your hut now. Oh and thanks Zecora." Discord said. Discord snapped his fingers and it teleported Zecora back to her hut.

"You didn't even let her speak." Seraphine said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Discord said challenging her. Seraphine rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be so difficult.

"Sera look!" Discord said pointing to Eris. Seraphine looked over at Eris. She was trying to get up and walk. Eris wobbled a little bit and fell down. She tried again. Eris managed to stand up and put her little paw in front of her. She tried walking again and managed to walk a few steps before falling. Luckily Discord caught her. She giggled. This made Discord smile. He would protect her no matter what. Seraphine smiled as she nuzzled little Eris.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Forever

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Forever  
**

Days later...

Eris giggled and cooed as she tried catching the purple and pink butterfly. Meanwhile her mother watched her carefully as she played. The butterfly landed on Eris's nose. Eris shook her little head to get the butterfly off. The butterfly flew away towards the Everfree forest. Eris almost went inside the forest until her mother caught her.

"Oh no you don't." Seraphine said as she held Eris. Just as Seraphine was about to set Eris down, Seraphine heard a noise. Seraphine turned around and found two male ponies looking for something. Seraphine saw how they had a weapon with them. She quickly flew towards the cave and hid Eris. Eris tried getting out of the cave. Seraphine quickly sang a lullaby so Eris could sleep.

(Seraphine)

Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true

The lamb lies down and rests it head  
On it's mother's downy bed  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose

Eris started yawning and curled up into a ball. Tears were streaming down Seraphine's eyes.

(Seraphine)

I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true

"Let's check in that cave!" Seraphine's ears perked up when she heard the male ponies voices. She looked over at her little daughter who was sleeping peacefully. She nuzzled her one last time as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

"I'm not going in that cave! Who knows what's in there!"

"Come on Frank, you used to be so much courageous before! Besides, we have a weapon!"

"Like that's gonna make me feel better Dave." Frank said sarcastically. Suddenly a blue dragon with silvery hair jumped right in front of them growling. Frank screamed. Dave got the knife and threw it straight at the dragon's chest. The dragon roared with pain and swiped Dave with her claw. Dave's eyes widened as he started running. It was too late. He had gotten hurt. His right leg got broken. Frank rushed to his side and carried him to the Everfree forest. They didn't look back at the dragon.

* * *

Seraphine walked slowly back to cave. She fell down on the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she looked over at Eris. She felt her heart beats starting to stop. She started going into the light...

* * *

Discord flew home in a hurry. He had the feeling something was wrong. When he flew above his cave, he saw a blue figure and red spots. His eyes widened as he flew towards the blue figure.

"Please don't be Seraphine. Please don't be Seraphine." Discord frantically said. As he landed beside the blue figure, tears started streaming down his face. It was Seraphine. He held her in his arms.

"No no no! Come on Seraphine, come back to me!" Discord cried. Hot tears streamed down his face. He had lost one of the only things he had ever cared for. He caught sight of a knife in her chest. He pulled it out. He raised an eyebrow at it. He snapped his fingers. He wanted to see everything that had happened during his absence. He saw how little Eris was playing and how two male ponies had killed Seraphine. Vengeance rised up in him. He snapped his fingers. He was back in the present. He suddenly heard a little cry coming from the cave. Discord's ears perked up at the sound of his daughter. He rushed inside the cave looking for her. He finally found her besides her crib with little tears streaming down her face. He picked her up and held her in his arms. She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes. Discord bit his lip. Her eyes reminded him of Seraphine. He snapped his fingers and they instantly changed from blue to red and yellow. Little Eris continued to cry as more tears streamed down her little face. Discord rocked her in his arms and cleared his throat.

(Discord)

Please do not cry my dear, your daddy is still very here  
And when I do bust out, we can re-spread the random fear,  
Our joy will be their pain as their world drowns in chocolate rain,  
'Cause I am your Daddy Discord and you are a piece of me!

Eris stopped crying for a minute and listened to her father's song. She giggled and smiled. Discord smiled and nuzzled his little one, making her squeal.

(Discord)

Oh simple spawn of mine, without you I would be so lost,  
You have stuck by my side...  
...No matter what the tragic cost.  
Your crazed imagined have given me a new found strength.  
'Cause You are my Daughter Eris and I will cherish you always...

Eris yawned fell asleep in Discord's arms. Discord smiled as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Eris." Discord sighed. He looked up at the sky, "Don't worry Seraphine. I promise I won't let anything happen to her."

* * *

**The lullaby Seraphine sang for the last time for Eris is called, "Constant As The Stars Above." It's from one of the Barbie movies. Yeah I know. :P Then the lullaby Discord sang is called, "Daddy Discord" by SiminiaCindy! I changed some of the lyrics so it would fit the story. If you have not seen it, it is AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 4: Being a Father

**Chapter 4: Being a Father  
**

Years later...

"Okay sweetheart, just flap your wings carefully and slowly."

"I"M TRYING!"

"Watch the tone young lady!" Discord pointed a finger at her.

"I'm sorry daddy, it's just that I'm getting pressured." Eris sighed.

"Okay then. Just watch me, okay?" Discord told Eris as he began flapping his wings. Eris watched her father demonstrating how to fly.

"See, it's easy! Now you try!" Discord said. Eris flapped her wings. She was soon lifted off the ground.

"There, you're doing it!" Discord smiled, "We'll continue practicing later, okay Eris?" Eris flapped her wings and landed on the ground.

"Can we do something else like teaching me how to protect myself? We are by the Everfree forest, and I haven't mastered my powers yet." Eris said. Discord thought about it for a moment.

"Fine. But on one condition, you have to be really careful and do not run off." Discord said.

"Okay daddy!" Eris said happily as she followed her father.

"Alrighty then! Let's start by scaring some rabbits!" Discord smiled. He snapped his fingers and several rabbits appeared.

"Watch this." Discord said. He got down on all fours and roared. The rabbits ran away scared.

"Now you try." Discord said as he made more rabbits appear. Eris got down on all fours but then stopped.

"Now remember, you can't show fear..."

"I think I just stepped in some fear..." Eris said disgusted.

"Eris, you can't step into some fear...Oh..." Discord said. He came over to Eris. She showed him her foot. Discord snapped his fingers and the "fear" was gone, leaving Eris's foot clean. She smiled up at her dad.

"Thank you daddy!" She smiled. Discord smiled back at her. He looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. He looked over at the forest. The forest was especially dark.

"Come on Eris." He said.

"Can we practice a little longer, please?" Eris begged while she made puppy dog eyes. Discord looked into her eyes.

"Yea-No." He said.

"Why not?" Eris asked.

"It's getting dark and sometimes monsters come and roam around here at night." Discord explained. Eris made a confused face.

"What monsters?" She asked.

"Timber wolves, Cerberus, and especially ponies." Discord told his daughter. He felt his heart sting with pain as he remembered that day.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Discord looked up and looked over at his daughter.

"I'm fine. Hey, last one home is a rotten egg!" Discord managed to smile. He began to fly towards the cave with Eris running close behind him.

"You're gonna be the rotten egg daddy!" Eris cried happily.

"I don't think so!" Discord smiled. He noticed a boulder was right in front of him. He was coming in so fast he crashed into it.

"How did this stupid rock get here?!" Discord shouted. He rubbed his head. He looked over at Eris laughing as she ran to the cave. Suddenly, a timber wolf jumped out from one of the bushes. Discord's eyes widened. He went down on all fours and ran over to Eris. He wasn't going to lose his only daughter. He lashed out at the timber wolf. Eris watched the two wide eyed. Her heart was beating fast. She saw her father clawing and biting the timber wolf. The timber wolf began to give up and ran away. Discord narrowed his eyes at the timber wolf.

"Good riddance." He mumbled. Eris ran over to him.


	5. Chapter 5: 13th Birthday

**Chapter 5: 13th Birthday  
**

"Dad! Wake up!"

"Just a couple more minutes..." Discord groaned in his sleep. Eris frowned.

"Dad! Come on, wake up!" She yelled. Discord fell off the bed with a yelp.

"Eris! What the heck was that for!" He cried while he rubbed his head.

"Guess what day it is! Come on, guess!" Eris smiled brightly as she hopped up and down excitedly.

"I don't know." Discord said, "But guess what day it's gonna be! Cleaning day!" He snapped his fingers and a mop appeared. He handed it to Eris. Eris snapped her fingers.

"All of the chores are already done. Anyways, it's my birthday! I'm gonna be 13 today!" Eris smiled happily.

"No. It can't be. Your birthday was last year." Discord smiled.

"That's the thing about birthdays dad! They're kind of annual thing! Now I'm gonna go outside and explore! See ya!" Eris smiled as she headed outside. Discord teleported right in front her with a stop sign.

"Oh no you don't! Essy remember what I said about going outside." Discord said. Eris frowned.

"Dad, that was years ago! I was like 5 back then! I can handle myself now!" Eris said making her points, "Besides, I learned from the best!"

"Aww thanks sweetheart!" Discord smiled as he hugged his daughter.

"I was talking about myself." Eris said. Discord looked at her, "I'm kidding! Without you, I wouldn't be able to learn any spells."

"Nice try Eris. I'm still not letting you go outside." Discord snickered. Eris frowned.

"But..."

"But nothing." Discord said sternly.

"Fine." Eris frowned.

"Maybe when you're 18." Discord said.

"That's 16 years from now!" Eris said. Discord left the room. Eris blew a strand of hair from her face. She just had to go outside. She didn't want to be cooped up in the cave. She went back to her father's room. She slightly opened the door. He was lying in bed sleeping again. She closed the door softly. This was her chance to go outside! She rushed outside quickly and quietly. When she was outside, she smiled the fresh air. She saw how there was butterflies flying and birds chirping happily.

"This is way better than staying inside." She smiled as she sniffed a daisy.

(Eris)

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Eris's ears perked up at the sound of twigs and leaves breaking. She turned around and found a white mare with black, straight hair. Some of it was streaked blue. She had blue eyes and pegasus wings and black tinted hooves. She had a peacock on her flank as a cutiemark. The mare was staring at her with astonishment.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Skyler

**Chapter 6: Meeting Skyler  
**

"Y-you're a draconquus!" The mare stuttered.

"Yeah, and you're a pony." Eris said.

"I've actually studied a creature like you! Oh my gosh! I heard you guys were extinct!" The mare cried waving her hooves. Eris stared at her with a weird look.

"Wait till everypony here's about this!" The mare smiled. Eris teleported right in front of her.

"No! You cannot tell anypony about me! My life depends on it!" Eris cried.

"Okay, okay fine!" The mare said, "Look, we got on the wrong hoof. The name's Skyler."

"My name's Eris." Eris said introducing herself, "So what are you doing here?"

"I was exploring the forest. I hate my life." Skyler mumbled.

"Why?" Eris asked.

"Because I don't have any friends and pretty much everypony doesn't like me." Skyler told her.

"Why not?" Eris asked her.

"For some reason, everypony thinks I'm weird." Skyler said.

"Well you don't look weird or act weird." Eris said.

"I know right! This world is really messed up." Skyler cried.

"Right." Eris said sarcastically.

"Wanna be friends?" Skyler asked with a hopeful smile.

"Uh, sure." Eris said.

"Yes! We'll be best friends!" Skyler smiled. Eris and Skyler heard a female voice calling Skyler's voice.

"Ugh! Just when we were gonna have fun! Sorry Eris, my mom's calling me. Bye!" Skyler waved.

"Wait! What's a mom?" Eris asked. Skyler stared at her.

"You seriously don't know?! A mom is a female pony, well in your case a female draconquus, who loves you very much." Skyler explained. Eris looked at her funny.

"That sounds like what my dad does." Eris said.

"Dads do that too, but moms do it the most." Skyler said.

"It's weird. I haven't heard of that word and it's not in the dictionary..." Eris mumbled.

"The dictionary? Seriously?" Skyler said.

"I read for fun okay!" Eris waved her claw and paw. Skyler held her hands in surrender.

"Okay relax! Maybe just look the word up in the dictionary, okay? Maybe you just skipped it. Anyways, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow Eris!" Skyler waved. Skyler flew away into the forest. Eris watched her new found friend fly away. She thought about the new word she learned.

"Maybe dad will explain it better." Eris said. She quickly ran to the cave. Luckily she reached it just in time.


	7. Chapter 7: Mom?

**Chapter 7: Mom?  
**

Eris grabbed a book and pretended to read it. Discord walked into the room with a cake. He looked at Eris with a suspicious look.

"Hm..." Eris looked up at her father. She cocked her head in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"You didn't go outside did you?" Discord asked her.

"After you specifically said no? No, I didn't." Eris shook her head.

"Okay then..." Discord said.

"Dad, I was reading this book and it had this particular word that I didn't know." Eris said.

"What's the word?" Discord asked.

"Mom." Discord's eyes bugged out. Eris saw how he sputtered over words.

"It's a..." Discord stuttered, "It's like a bad word!" Eris eyed him funny.

"It is!" He cried as he held his paw and claw in surrender.

"What does it mean then?" Eris asked him.

"You don't need to know!" Discord cried.

"Why not?" Eris asked him.

"It's a bad word!" Discord cried, "Anyways, here's your cake. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIS!" Eris looked at the cake. The icing was a light blue color with yellow roses and white cursive letters saying, "Happy 13th Birthday Eris!" Eris smiled up at her dad and blew out the candles. After she blew the candles out, her father handed her a wrapped present. She carefully unfolded the wrapped present.

"Eris, just rip it open already!" Discord cried.

"No! I like saving the wrapping paper." Eris explained.

"Weirdo." Discord smirked. Eris frowned. She set the paper next to her and opened the lid of the box. Inside laid a gold locket with a red ruby. She stared at it and hugged her father. He hugged her back.

"Thank you dad!" Eris smiled.

"Open it!" Discord said. Eris held the locket in her paws and carefully opened. Inside was a picture of her and her father.

"I love it." Eris said as she held the locket. She once again hugged her father, "Thank you dad."

"Your welcome Essy." Discord smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Anubis

**Chapter 8: Anubis  
**

The next day, Eris woke up early to go outside. Just once wasn't enough. Before leaving the cave, she casted a sleeping spell on her father so that way he wouldn't be able to wake up until the day was over. She went outside and smelled the fresh air. It smelled of daisies and other flowers. Then she smelled something else. It smelled of dirt and something else she couldn't recognize.

"Ugh, gross!" Eris cried. She plugged her nose with her paw. Suddenly she heard twigs and leaves crunching. She turned around to face the creature but no one was there. She shrugged. She heard the noise again. She turned around again and saw two glowing green eyes staring at her.

"Alright you, come out and show yourself!" Eris growled as she bared her teeth. The creature only laughed. Eris used her powers and made a hornets nest appear and threw it at the creature. The creature cried out in pain and jumped out from the bush. Eris's jaw dropped. The creature was a draconquus! He had black bangs and a black mane. He had a gray goat horn, two purple bat wings, a blue goat leg, a long brown body, thin black eyebrows, a lion paw, an eagle claw, a blue lizard leg, a red dragon tail with black fluff.

"Ow! Ow! Why in the world would you do that you-" He yelled.

"Hey watch it buddy! You have no idea what I'm capable of you butt head!" Eris yelled back. The draconquus stopped right in his tracks and stared at Eris with a surprise look on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him as if to challenge him to say something else.

"Oh yeah? And you have no idea what I'm capable of you stink brain!" The draconquus yelled back. Eris made a hornets nest and a wasp's nest appear. The draconquus backed up and held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't throw those nests! It's already bad enough that I have hornet bites." He said. Eris smirked and made the hornet and the wasp's nest disappear.

"I'm Eris." Eris smiled as she held out her paw, "What's your name?"

"It's Anubis." Anubis said as he shook her paw, "When I saw you, I was pretty surprised. I thought I was the only one left in the world."

"I thought my father and I were the only ones left." Eris said.

"You look a lot like my idol." Anubis said.

"Who's your idol?" Eris asked.

"The one and only Discord! The master of Chaos an-" Anubis stated.

"And Disharmony." Eris finished his sentence, "Yeah, he's my dad." Anubis looked at her with a surprised yet excited face. He smiled.

"You're kidding!" Anubis exclaimed.

"I'm not. He really is my dad." Eris smiled.

"Wow! So the rumors were true then..." Anubis said.

"What rumors?" Eris asked him as she cocked her head in confusion.

"There were rumors saying that Discord and someone who was a princess I think ended up having a baby." Anubis said.

"Those rumors are false! It's always been my father and I. No one else." Eris said.

"Then how do you think you were brought into this world, hm?" Anubis asked. Eris stayed quiet as she thought it over. How did she get into this world. It was another one of those questions where she had to ask her dad.

"I was probably created by my dad." Eris said. Anubis sniffed her.

"Nope. You were created the _natural_ way." Anubis said. Eris looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean the 'natural' way?" She asked him.

"You're kidding, right?" Anubis said, "Ever heard the term 'mating'." Eris nodded her head. She then realized what he meant.

"So you mean I wasn't created, you know the way you create an object? Instead, I was created the 'natural' way?" Eris asked.

"Yep." Anubis nodded.

"Hey Eris!" A voice said happily. Eris turned around to see her new found friend, Skyler.

"Hi Skyler!" Eris smiled. Skyler smiled back at Eris and then glanced at the male draconquus.

"Who are you?" Skyler asked him.

"I'm Anubis." Anubis said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Skyler. Nice to meet you." Skyler smiled. She glanced at a bump on his arm, "Woah! What the heck happened to you?"

"You might wanna talk to your friend about that." Anubis said as he glanced at Eris. Eris smiled sheepishly and slightly blushed with embarrassment.

"I threw a hornets nest at him." Eris smiled sheepishly. Skyler bursted out laughing. Meanwhile, Anubis wasn't amused.

"It isn't funny." Anubis frowned.

"Of course it is!" Skyler laughed.

"Whatever." Anubis shook his head, "Look, I should really be going. My mother will be expecting me."

"I thought-" Eris began until Anubis stopped her.

"I'm adopted." Anubis told her.

"By who?" Eris asked him.

"Princess Celestia." Anubis said.

"That name sounds familiar..." Eris said as she made a book appear. She flipped through the pages.

"Aha! Here it is! Princess Celestia is an alicorn pony and the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister, Princess Luna. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she was also the mentor of Twilight Sparkle, whom she often addressed as 'my faithful student'." Eris recited, "She's your mother?"

"My adopted mother. When I was just a baby, she was the one who found me in a basket along the Everfree forest. When she found me, she thought I was the offspring of Discord, your father, but then realized I was so different from him. She raised me to be good." Anubis explained, "Anyways, I really have to go. Bye Eris and Skyler!" Anubis waved at Eris and Skyler as he flew away. Eris sighed as she watched Anubis fly away. Skyler stared at her with a smug look. Eris raised her eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked her.

"You like him, don't you?" Skyler giggled.

"No I don't!" Eris cried slightly blushing.

"Yeah you do! You're blushing!" Skyler smiled.

"No I don't! I'm not kidding!" Eris said.

"Alright, alright!" Skyler giggled, "Hey, I wanna show you something." Skyler led Eris to a cave. Inside the cave were crystals the size of Princess Celestia and Luna combined. Eris stared at the crystals in astonishment. Never in her life has she seen such crystals as these!

"I sometimes go here when I'm down in the dumps." Skyler told Eris.

"Is that like every day?" Eris asked.

"Pretty much." Skyler said quietly as she looked down on the ground.

"Just a question though, why don't they like you? You seem pretty cool to me." Eris said.

"A lot of ponies say I'm weird. I think it's because of my hooves." Skyler said as she glanced down at her black tinted hooves, "It's not my fault though, I was born this way."

"You wanna know something?" Eris said. Skyler looked at her.

"Know what?" She asked.

"I'm not supposed to be hanging out with your kind." Eris said sadly.

"Why not?" Skyler asked.

"My dad told me that ponies were dangerous and that they would take things." Eris explained, "But I don't understand! I'm hanging out with you and you seem pretty nice and all. I sometimes ask him what he means but he would just say nothing. Sometimes on certain days, I would see tears streaming down his face and he would be clinging onto something. I would ask him what's wrong and he would tell me to just play in my room."

"So that's why you've never been outside." Skyler said, "When I first saw you, I was so surprised. One, you were a draconquus and two, it looked like you've never been outside in a long time." Eris nodded her head.

"I've haven't been outside for years. When I was five, my father was teaching me new tricks and ways to defend myself. When the day was done, we raced home. That was until a timber wolf appeared. It almost killed me. Then my dad attacked it and the timber wolf went away. That was the last time I've ever been outside." Eris said, "But, sometimes I feel like he's hiding something from me, you know?" Skyler nodded her head.

"I really have to go now Skyler." Eris said as she headed outside the cave.

"Okay." Skyler said as she followed Eris.

"Bye." Eris said as she flew towards her home. Skyler waved and headed for her home. Once Eris was home, she quickly redo the spell she put on her father and quickly ran towards her room. Soon enough her dad came into her room.

"Morning Eris." He said wearily.

"It's already 6:00 dad." Eris smiled. Discord made a face and made a clock appear. He stared at the clock with surprise.

"Oh wow." He said, "I slept for a long time, didn't I?" Eris nodded her head. She noticed how her father looked exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Eris asked him as she cocked her head in wonder.

"I-You know what? Never mind. It's nothing anyways." Discord said.

"Dad, you could always tell me what's wrong." Eris said. Discord opened his mouth to answer but just shook his head.

"It's nothing really. I'm going to go to bed." He yawned as he headed to his room. As he went inside, he sighed.

"You could've just told her Discord. You could've just told her." He sighed as he stared at the picture of him and Seraphine cheek to cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile in Eris's room...

"I feel so helpless!" Eris cried as she lied on her bed of cotton candy, "I wish I could make him tell me what's wrong!" She grabbed a ball of cotton candy and stuffed it in her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed it and grabbed her stuff animal bear. The bear was missing an eye and had a few stuffing clumps coming out. She had had the bear since she was a baby. It was her little treasure.

"I mean really! What am I supposed to do if he won't tell me Chubby!?" Eris cried shaking the little bear. She fell back on her bed clutching the bear. She felt a little worked up and not to mention tired. Her eyes were getting heavy. She cuddled with the bear and closed her eyes...


	9. Chapter 9: The Dream

**Sorry for the delay guys! I've been very busy. Anyways, you guys totally deserve this chapter!  
**

**Chapter 9: The Dream  
**

Eris opened her eyes and found herself in a different place. She was floating and there were sparks everywhere. Suddenly a huge spark floated towards her and settled right next to her. Eris lightly poked the spark. It started growing brighter and brighter. It was so bright that she had to shield her eyes from the brightness.

"My, my Eris! Look how much you've grown! It's been so many years since the last time I saw you." A feminine voice said sweetly. Eris made a confused face and took a look at the creature. It was a pale blue dragon with long silvery hair that had wavy-like curls. She was wearing a golden crown and had blue eyes. Eris saw how the dragon was with her and began settle down.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Eris asked her. The dragon stared at her in shock.

"You mean, your father hasn't told you about me?" The dragon asked. Eris shook her head.

"Not that I know of. Sorry." Eris apologized. The dragon sighed deeply.

"I should've known this would have happened." She whispered to herself.

"Who are you exactly? Are you like a princess or a queen? And how do you know my name?" Eris asked the dragon.

"I used to be a princess, that is until I met your father. Eris, I'm-" The dragon began.

"You knew my dad? How? We've been isolated from society for years!" Eris asked.

"If you would have let me finish, you would know." The dragon smiled.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Eris apologized, "Please continue." The dragon smiled and cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, Eris, I am your mother." The dragon told her. Eris's eyes widened. There was that word again.

"But I don't understand, it's only been my father and I. No one else." Eris said, " Also, aren't mothers supposed to be with their families?" The statement almost made Seraphine's heartbreak. She bit her lip to fight back the tears and then sighed.

"Yes but the only reason I'm not with you and your family was because of an accident..." The dragon sighed.

"An accident? You're kidding right? This is all a dream! It's not real, it's just a dream! I'm just sleeping right now." Eris said. She couldn't take it anymore. All of this wasn't real. It was just a dream.

"Eris, this may be a dream but I really am your mother." The dragon said. Eris couldn't contain it. She closed her eyes, wishing she was in her room.

* * *

Eris gasped. She was in her room again.

"Thank goodness it was only a dream." She sighed, "Or was it? I really need answers." Suddenly her father came into her room.

"Eris? You okay?" He asked, "You were kicking the walls."

"I'm fine. I just had a weird dream..." She told him.

"You wanna tell me what happened in your dream?" Discord asked her. Eris opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Should she tell him about the dragon or not?

"No. It's kinda personal..." Eris shook her head. Discord narrowed his eyes at her.

"Interesting..." He said, "Alright then. I'll be in the other room in case you need me." Eris nodded her head as she watched her father leave the room.

* * *

As Discord closed the door to his daughter's room, he thought about her reply. _No. It's kinda personal..._

What in the world could she mean by that?" He thought to himself, "And why wouldn't she tell me what's wrong? Something's going on...But wait, maybe it is personal...Oh well."

* * *

Eris quickly went to her father's room. She just had to ask him. She needed to know the truth.


	10. Chapter 10: Time Traveling To The Past

**Chapter 10: Time Traveling To The Past  
**

Eris opened the door to her father's room. She was a little nervous yet determined to find out the truth. She just had to find out.

"Eris?" Discord said, "Is something wrong?" Eris gulped. She came into her father's room and approached him.

"Yeah. There is something wrong..." Eris sighed.

"What's wrong?" Discord asked her with concern.

"Well...I just had this dream...There was a blue dragon with long silvery hair...She looked pretty and young...She was telling me how she was my mother and how you two were married and stuff-" Eris said nervously.

"Eris enough!" Discord roared. The outburst scared Eris so much she shrunk. She looked into her father's eyes. She could see the sadness and rage in his eyes.


End file.
